


Roman's Girl

by auroracalisto



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020), DCU
Genre: Age Difference, Birds of Prey, Controlling, Death, Ewan McGregor as Roman Sionis, F/M, NSFW, No important character deaths though, Possibly OOC?, Roman Sionis Birds of Prey, Smut, Violence, You guys totally become codependent with each other, dysfunctional, just a warning, reader - Freeform, reader ends up killing someone in last chapter, reader has a slow descent into madness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:09:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22859005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroracalisto/pseuds/auroracalisto
Summary: Roman Sionis gets what he wants.  And when he sets his eyes on you, a girl ten or more years his junior, he'll get you.  Lucky for him, despite your shy and flustered nature, you want him just as much as he wants you.
Relationships: Roman Sionis/Reader, Roman Sionis/You
Comments: 11
Kudos: 175





	1. Birthday Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Let me just say. I LOVE Roman Sionis and the movie Birds of Prey. I hope I can do him justice. I tried to find some one-shots about him and there were a ton of good ones on Tumblr, but I just wanted more, you know? Hopefully, my story can be the more for some other Roman lovers out there! Sorry that there isn't any smut in this part, but the next chapter will definitely have it!  
> \- aurora

You. You made Roman's breathing quicken its pace. Every time he looked at you from across the bar, he could feel the heat rising to his cheeks. He knew he had to have you. You were so, what's the word . . . _immaculate_. Yes. That's the word he was looking for. Your hips adorned that black dress so perfectly and he couldn't help but stare. Oh, the man didn't care that he didn't even know your name. He was going to make you his by the end of the night, whether you wanted to be his or not. It's just your luck that you wanted him, just as much as he wanted you.

You smiled softly at your friends and gently grabbed your friend, Eden, by the arm. Eden smiled, her pearly whites beaming up at you. "I'm going to go get another drink," you smiled and she nodded, waving you off. She knew you would be back shortly, and so did Lea and Claire. The four of you had come out to celebrate the fact that it was your twenty-first birthday. Of course, drinking wasn't anything new to you. Legally drinking? That was very new to you. The girls knew that you would be safe; besides, it was only a short walk to the bar from where you were dancing, to begin with. 

Roman watched you from where he sat, his gloved hand pinching his bottom lip to keep him from saying anything to those around him. He looked towards Zsasz and narrowed his eyes. "I'll be back," he said, getting to his feet. He didn't care if Zsasz followed him, or not. He was going to talk to you, regardless. 

You smiled at the bartender and took a seat, ordering a White Lady. You would sit at the bar for a little bit as you drank it, knowing you would have more time throughout the night to join up with your friends again. Before you could thank the bartender for your drink, a man in a nice tailored suit, tinted glasses, and gloved hands leaned up the counter next to you, very visibly checking you out. You blushed, staring at your drink for a moment before you let your eyes move over to his. The man smirked softly. You knew who he was. Roman Sionis. Oh, you followed the news, that's for sure. Maybe not necessarily for the fine print the news articles came with, but the headlines that had things to do with the crime lord sitting right in front of you. 

"Can—can I help you?" you asked, your teeth taking in your bottom lip as your eyes finally locked with his. 

Roman's smirk grew. "I think you can, baby girl," he said, his eyes trailing down to your lips and then to your breasts.

"Eyes up here," you immediately spoke, your blush growing. "And . . . my name is [Your name]," you told the man, taking your drink in your hand.

He rose an eyebrow at you, blinking slowly as he watched you sip at your drink. "Do you know who I am, [Your name]?" he teased, taking your drink from you and sitting it back down. Without warning, he grabbed your chin, forcefully enough to make you look at him. "Are you going to answer me?"

"Yes," you said, your heart racing in your chest.

"Who am I?"

"You're Roman . . . Sionis. You—this is your bar."

"Mm," he smirked, letting go of your chin. He watched as you slightly moved back and he let out a low chuckle. "I've been watching you dance."

You were visibly flustered. What the hell was going on?

His lips formed a small grin. "[Your name]," he said, "do you realize how fucking hot you are?" He groaned softly, closing his eyes for a moment.

"What-!" Alarm spread across your face. You very clearly hadn't expected him to say that. 

Roman's hand rested on your bare thigh, your dress having rid up more than you had let it earlier. You looked down at his hand but you didn't stop him from touching you there. You were nervous—why, out of all the beautiful girls in his bar, was Roman Sionis here and talking to you?

"Tell me about yourself," he leaned in, close to your face. You backed up slightly, watching as his lip twitched in annoyance. "Don't back away from me now, sweetheart," he muttered, keeping his eyes on yours.

You gave a small nod, grabbing onto his wrist that belonged to the hand that was inching up your bare thigh. "What do you want to know?" you asked, close enough to Roman to see the small droplets of sweat beaded on his forehead due to the hot temperature of the bar. 

"Oh, darling, I want to know everything," he let a laugh escape the back of his throat, coming out raspy and drawn out. He pressed a kiss to your cheek, watching as your breathe visibly caught in your throat. He relished in the fact that he was making you flustered. "How come this is the first time you've been to my bar? Surely, with a body like this, you go to bars every night, waiting for someone to give you attention," a growl passed through his lips as he finished his sentence.

You blushed before honestly answering. "I just turned twenty-one today," you admitted, watching his reaction. You see his eyes widen a bit, almost as if he was the one who was flustered now. He was a bit hesitant before he found himself speaking again.

"Does this mean you'd like me to find someone new to chat with, [Your name]?" he asked, not actually caring what your answer was. He would have you, even if you ended up telling him to leave you alone for the night. 

You were quiet for a never-ending minute. You found yourself pushing his gloved hand further up your thigh until he could feel the outline of your underwear. "I would be disappointed if that's the reason you would stop talking to me," you said.

Roman's eyes grew dark and his lips turned up into a proud grin. "Well, then, [Your name]," he breathed out, pressing a kiss to your jawline. "I've had enough of seeing this dress on you . . . why don't we go somewhere a little bit more . . . private?"


	2. Euphoric Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go back to Roman's apartment after letting your friends know not to wait up on you.

You barely had a second to catch your breath from walking up the staircase before Roman forcefully presses you up against his front door, his lips melding against yours. His hands find their way to your hips and he wasted no time in reaching them back up to push the dress straps down your arms. You blushed but didn't stop him. His tinted glasses were long gone, lost between one of your makeout sessions leaving the bar and possibly coming up the stairs to his extravagant home. You weren't sure—that part of your memory was a bit of a blur. 

Roman was becoming annoyed with your dress and without warning, he grabbed it by the back and ripped it. You let out a gasp, and Roman smirked, kissing down your jaw. "I'll replace it," was all he said as he watched your short dress fall to the ground. You wore a pair of matching lace bra and panties—it was just your luck you decided to wear them, too. He let out a soft groan, taking in your sight. You were just as beautiful as he thought you were. He went to grab your arm and you let him, a squeak escaping you as he pressed your back up against the wall again. You were a sight to see—heels, jewelry, your matching underwear. Roman chuckled softly to himself, a hand reaching up and finding it's way around your neck. "Look at me, baby girl," he softly said, pressing a kiss to your lips. "You're gonna do whatever I say, yeah?" he questioned you, watching as you nodded. He added a little pressure to his grip on your neck. You immediately squeaked out a "yes" and kept your eyes on his. You were intoxicated with him. You had never felt this way about anyone before and it honestly amazed you just how much of a hold this man already had on you.

"Good," Roman spoke, letting go of your neck. His lips eventually found their way back to your neck and you let yourself wrap your arms around his. He didn't push your arms off. In fact, he rather enjoyed having your arms around him. He couldn't say why, but he found it so . . . intimate. 

You let out a soft moan, your eyelids fluttering shut as the man pressed a clothed knee in between your thighs. He kept one of his hands on your breast and gave it a light squeeze as he pulled back to look at the dark mark that was now on your neck. He smirked and squeezed your breast harder, earning him a moan from your precious lips. Roman slipped off his jacket and he soon followed suit with his shirt, but he left his pants on for now. When he turned his attention back onto you, he unhooked your bra and quickly let it drop to the floor, and impatiently did the opposite with your underwear, practically tearing the thin fabric off of your body. He stopped for a moment, taking in all that you had to offer. He felt a low groan escape his throat and he slammed his lips against yours, surely causing your lip to bleed. You tasted copper—but you didn't care. 

Your fingers tangled in his dark hair. His hands found their way to your thighs and he forced you to jump up into him. You quickly wrapped your legs around his waist and your arms around his neck, looking up at him in a confused manner. He carried you back towards his bedroom. He left the lights off, other than a soft lamp that was already on by the bedside. He let you drop down onto the bed and you quickly grew embarrassed as your breasts bounced during the drop. You crossed your arms to stop them, keeping your eyes on his as he kept his eyes on yours. He let his pants drop to the floor, along with his boxers and he stepped out of them, coming over to you. 

Roman pressed his lips to yours, a hand moving in between your thighs. You gasped at the touch, and Roman took the advantage to dart his tongue into your mouth, moaning as he felt your soft tongue. Roman's thumb gently pressed against your clit and you let out a moan, not even bothering to try and stop your noises. Roman smirked, his thumb gently rubbing to get a reaction out of you. When he grew bored of just your moans, you felt him slip in a long finger—it surprised you, but you welcomed it with a happy gasp. He got down to his knees and looked up as you sat up on your elbows. He saw the blush on your face and knew that he was the one who made you so red. He smirked to himself and moved close, letting his tongue press against your clit. The reward was priceless. From just this simple touch, you arched your hips into his mouth. He chuckled and slowly slipped in a second, and then a third, finger fucking you and sucking your clit between his soft lips. Your body trembled from his touch. 

A part of you wondered what happened to the man you first talked with earlier in the bar—the one who eluded such confidence that you swore he'd be rough in bed. But just as you began to think that, the thought quickly dissipated. 

Roman withdrew his fingers and roughly pressed his lips to yours, one of his hands gripping onto your breast (not hard enough to make it hurt, but hard enough that it stung), and his other hand lining his big cock up with your pussy. You kept your eyes on him, a blush coating your cheeks. Your breath hitched in his throat as he quickly thrust into you, without giving you any sort of warning. He gave you just a second before he began to thrust, his hands moving to your hips so he could pull you closer to his body. 

Roman groaned out of pleasure, cursing softly under his breath as he pressed a kiss to your lips. You felt amazing around his cock. He felt like he was drowning in you; that was most definitely a good thing. He kissed down your neck, moving towards the spot he already left a hickey and began to give you another one, his teeth scraping the soft skin as his hips snapped into yours. Your hands gripped onto his shoulders as moans left your trembling body, the pleasure rushing through your veins. You felt his balls press against your ass with every thrust and it only made you wetter at the thought that you made Roman Sionis as hard as he was.

"Dammit, [Your name]," he groaned, his lips moving down to your breasts. He took your left nipple in between his lips and sucked hard, his teeth every now and then biting at the hard nub while he kept a hand on your other, pinching and pulling at your nipple. He listened to your moans, quickly switching to give your other breast the same treatment. He soon let his hand move down to your pussy, rubbing your clit as he thrusted into you. 

Your moans kept him going, and when you said his name, it made him hungrier for you. He wanted you to scream his name.

Roman wrapped his arms underneath you. You gasped and gripped onto his shoulders once more, your nails digging into his muscles and leaving small, crescent-shaped divots in his skin. He carried you over to the closest wall and pressed you against it, his cock pumping in and out of you at a faster pace and a deeper angle. You practically melted in his arms, his name escaping your lips with every moan. 

"Baby girl, look at me," he snapped, his hips grinding into hers. He moaned and roughly pressed his lips against yours, his teeth biting down on your lip hard enough to make it bleed. His tongue darted into your mouth as he swallowed a groan that followed. 

"Roman," you whined, looking up at him in a sort of begging manner. You moaned and ground your hips against his, trying to reach your high from the friction your bodies created together. He moaned, and pulled your body close, knowing he was going to reach his high sooner than he would like to. 

He suddenly pulled out and you gasped, your eyes immediately meeting with his. He only smirked at you and carried you back over to the bed, forcing your top half to be on the bed and your knees to be on the floor. Without warning, he slammed his dick into your wet crevice, your name slipping from his pink lips. Your hands gripped at the bedding underneath you and you begged Roman to go faster and harder. He complied and his hands gripped hard enough onto your hips that you were going to have hand-shaped bruises on your hips in the next couple of days. Roman groaned against you and reached down to rub your little bundle of nerves once more, watching as your body spasmed and your knuckles grew white as an orgasm ripped through your body. You moaned out his name, pleasurable tears creasing your eyes as you road out your high on his dick. As soon as you collapsed against the bed, he groaned and pulled out of you, quickly pumping his cock and cumming onto your back and your ass. You gasped, your flushed face turning to meet his. 

Roman only smirked at you, his chest quickly moving up and down as he caught his breath. The two of you would be doing that, again. He would make sure of it. 


	3. Obedient Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a quick time skip, your relationship with Roman begins and it's very clear who's in charge.

The next morning, you woke up to an empty bed in the large master bedroom. It took you a moment before you realized that you were still in Roman's house—not that you minded, of course, but your heart was still beating loud enough in your ears to let you know just how nervous you truly were. You looked around for your clothes but you didn't find them. Instead, you knew you would have to go through some of the drawers in the bedroom until you found something that looked like it would fit. Lucky for you, you found a button-up shirt that you quickly put on, searching for a pair of boxers or a pair of sweatpants. You would have preferred the latter, but the very next drawer you opened up, you found boxers. 

You inwardly sighed and pulled out a pair, pulling them up to your visibly bruised thighs. A blush coated your cheeks and you quickly looked for a mirror—there was one right beside you. Your neck was littered with bruises that would be hard to cover up with makeup. Speaking of which, where was the man who gave them to you? Pushing the dresser drawer close, you made your way to the door and opened it into the hallway. It was quiet; you figured it would have had at least some noises. Maybe a television or radio, or perhaps someone talking loud enough, not realizing that there was someone other than the crime lord in his house. 

Making your way down the hallway, you gripped onto the front of the button-up you wore. It was soft, made of some of the finest material. It didn't come as a surprise to you. Your soft feet padded against the floor. You had no idea where you were going until you came across a door that you could vaguely hear talking behind. It sounded like Roman and Zsasz. You stared at the doorknob for a moment, debating on if you should go in or wait until someone came out of the room. You opted for the first choice, knocking lightly before you slowly opened the door. 

Zsasz sent a glare towards the door as if expecting someone else. His expression softened when he realized that it was just you, his boss' new plaything. A soft breath left his lips and he rolled his eyes, looking towards Sionis. He said nothing, expectantly waited for his boss to say anything. 

Roman's lips grew into a smirk when he saw you. He took in the bruises on your body, watching as you walked into the room. 

It was definitely one of the weirdest rooms you think you had ever seen in a house so nice. There were statues, and what looked like masks, that lined the walls and then there was a long table in the middle of all of it. You even swore to yourself that one of the statues was of Roman, but if you were being honest with yourself, that really didn't surprise you.

"Zsasz, we'll talk about this later," he said, pointedly staring at the man until he got the message to leave the room for the time being. As soon as the door shut behind the pale-haired man, Roman turned his gaze onto you and smirked. "Come, [Your name]," he said, holding a hand out to you. He didn't move from the chair he sat in. 

You blushed but did as you were told, taking ahold of his hand. "Did I sleep for long?" you softly asked the man, as he pulled your body onto his lap. Your blush darkened but you didn't protest, keeping your eyes on his.

"It's only nine, my dear. I have a business to uphold, I wake up whenever duty calls," he said, a hand quickly moving to grab one of your ass cheeks. You gasped, your lip soon finding its way in between your teeth. He let out a soft groan at the sight and pressed a soft kiss to your lips. "You know," he breathed out, his other hand moving to your other cheek. "You . . . you are mine. No one else's," he said in a low voice, his eyes clouded with lust. "I hope you don't mind," he kissed from your lips down to the crook of your neck. 

"Roman, I—that's fine with me," you said, a blush evident on your cheeks. 

He rose an eyebrow, a chuckle leaving his throat. "Good," he pressed his lips to yours, but soon pulled back to look at you. 

"You," Roman spoke, squeezing your ass hard. "You might just regret that."

"Regret?" you reached up your hands, cupping the man's cheeks. "Why would I regret that?" you questioned, unable to read the expression held on his face. 

His arms wrapped around your waist. "You have no idea what I'm going to do to you," he growled at you, causing you to become flustered. "I don't know if you'll be able to handle it," he chuckled softly, standing up and carrying you back to the bedroom. 

Three months down the road, the two of you were still going strong. Well, if you considered getting drunk almost every night and fucking the living hell out of each other going strong, then you can consider it that. Roman treated you like a princess, other than the whole fucking part. But you didn't mind—in fact, you welcomed every bit of what he had to offer to you. It was always something new. Just like tonight.

Tonight was a banquet that Roman had been invited to. He was bringing you and Zsasz along with him, not caring that he only had a plus one invitation. Both of you were going with him or else someone was going to get hurt. 

You wore a beautiful, black dress that reached just above the ground. Your feet adorned beautiful silver heels that Roman had had specially made, for you. You had diamonds on your ears and around your neck, and even a diamond bracelet around your wrist. Your hair and makeup were done perfectly—Roman made sure that you had the best of everything that the world had to offer. You questioned it, often. Why you? After one night of knowing each other, why had he chosen you to stay by his side? Not that you were complaining. You had it made. He spoiled you but you also knew that he cared for you, just as much as you cared for him. 

You were pulled from your thoughts as Roman tightly took ahold of your hand. "Stay by my side," he said, becoming defensive as he looked around the banquet hall. He shot a look towards Zsasz. It was obvious the men were expecting to meet someone. You didn't ask who, lacing your fingers with his. 

If you were honest, you didn't ask questions. You just stayed by his side and left whenever he told you to. It made Roman feel more powerful than he already was and it gave you a sense of security—something that your young heart didn't exactly know until you had met him that fateful night. 

Roman pressed a soft kiss to the apple of your cheek. "Look at me," he said, watching as you turned his gaze onto his. "I have business tonight. Okay? You're going to stay by my side, but if you do anything you're not supposed to do," his eyes darkened as he stared you down, "just know that I warned you."

You blushed and gave a small nod, hooking your arm with his. "Okay, Roman," was all you said, turning your head so you could get a better look at the extravagant decorations. There was one thing for certain; you were his. The fact that no one returned your gaze made it obvious to you. Despite this, you leaned up against Roman as he leads you over to a table to wait for the men he needed to make a deal with. Not that you minded. No, you would find out what it was about, soon enough. 


	4. His Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning sex with Roman? More of a "Yes, this happened," than an actual question, at this point.

Roman looked at you from his spot on the bed, his head resting against his hand. He didn't know what to think about you. Well, more or less at the time, he knew he was completely drunk and probably shouldn't be questioning everything in his life at the moment. He sighed softly, watching as your soft chest moved up and down as you slept peacefully with your face facing him. One thought crossed his mind and it stuck with him. _[Your name] is my girl._

By morning, you had a raging headache. Your hand reached out and jumped in surprise when Roman was still laying in the bed beside you. Without skipping a beat, you turned to face him, only to see that he was already awake, staring at you. 

Roman smirked at you and took ahold of your hand, pulling you closer into his body. Looking over at the clock, he saw it was only seven in the morning. He didn't have anything to do until ten o'clock, and by the look on his face, you knew the next hour or so was going to be busy. 

Roman pressed his lips up against yours before he pushed you onto your back, moving to hover over you. He let his elbows rest near your head and his lips pressed once more against yours, a groan leaving him. He was already rock hard as his bare body pressed up against you. The night you had, had been eventful. You could tell that despite your headache, this morning would be, too.

He pressed soft kisses down your chest, looking up at you to get some kind of reaction from you. When he didn't get the reaction he wanted, he roughly grabbed onto your breast and glared at you. "Look at me," he demanded. His expression softened when your eyes met with his. "That's better, baby girl," he smirked. He really was going to milk the age difference for your entire relationship, wasn't he?

You let out a soft moan, placing a hand in his hair as his lips made their way down to your pussy. "Please, daddy," you breathed out, taking your lip in between your white teeth. "Please stop teasing and just fuck me—"

Without even the smallest warning, he shoved three fingers into your already wet whole, his tongue hungrily lapping at your clit. You gasped in response, your hips bucking up against his face. He didn't stop you as you moved a leg over his shoulders. He worked with it, already finding a better angle for his fingers as he pumped them in and out of you. 

"Oh, God, Roman, please," you whined, your fingers gripping and tugging at his hair. 

"Please, what, baby girl?" he smirked, his lips kissing down your thighs. He began to leave lovebites along the supple skin, making them dark enough he knew you would have a hard time walking with them.

"Please just fuck me," you practically cried as you tried to grind against his pumping fingers. He kept one arm over your hips, forcing them back down onto the bed. 

He looked up to see your expression. His eyes darkened when he saw your tears. You weren't too sure what to make of it until he quickly pulled out his fingers and shoved his cock right in, his hands gripping onto your hips to give him an angle. You gasped, practically seeing stars as he pounded hard into your wet pussy. You mewled out his name, your fingernails digging into his back. You let them drag down, trying to hold onto him. Roman groaned out in pleasure, his lips slamming against yours as he pumped his cock in and out of you. 

You reached down to rub your clit, feeling your high coming up fast. Roman didn't stop you, his lips molding against yours as he tried to feel every inch of you. His tongue pressed against yours and fought for dominance, silently praising himself whenever he won. His thrusts soon became sloppy and he pulled back from the kiss, holding back any noise he might have had as he watched your body tremble underneath him. Your hands tightly wound themselves into his hair, pulling his lips close to yours once more as you came around his dick. The man let his hand wander down and roughly rub your bundle of nerves to help you ride out your high.

"Daddy," you moaned out, your fingers still holding onto his dark locks as he pulled out his cock and let go of his high on your stomach. Your flushed face only darkened at that and it took you a minute before you wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him close into your body. You took in a deep and shaky breath, not wanting him to leave your side now. 

"Wow," you swore you heard Roman mutter under his breath. He slowly laid down beside you, his breathing calming down soon after. He chuckled at the side of your flustered self and he put a hand to your cheek to make you look at him. "Look at me," he said, his voice softer than it had been before whenever he told you to look at him, earlier. You smiled a bit as you looked at the handsome man, wondering what he was thinking. The next thing he said made your face grow darker if that were even possible.

"You're my girl. No one else's, [Your name]," he said, pressing a kiss to your forehead. You were his prized possession. You knew that, right?


	5. Abducted Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader is taken in an attempt to get back at Roman Sionis. By his employees. Convenient, yeah?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this chapter is definitely a bit shorter than they have been, but it's to set up for the next chapter! Also, a warning for the next chapter, there will be mentions of death and descriptions of torture.

The two of you spent the next couple of months attending banquets, dealing with business for the club, and fucking. More of the latter, than anything, but the fact that Roman was now allowing you in on the business meetings he had made your heart full. He trusted you that much. That’s all that mattered to you; especially as you had no intention of leaving his side for far too long, anymore. 

But unfortunately, someone else had other plans for you that night. 

You had gotten to the bar close to around eight in the evening. You knew it was rather early for Roman to be there, so you expected some type of meeting. You didn’t mind; you were, after all, there to support Roman. 

You sat close to Roman, your head gently resting against his shoulder for a moment as his hand rested against your thigh. You were quiet, listening to Roman as he negotiated a deal with the businessman in front of him. You leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to Roman’s cheek. Roman looked at you with soft eyes, a small smile gracing his lips.

Your insides melted at the sight. You thought he was so handsome. And he truly was. Roman knew it, too. He knew it when he sent flirtatious winks to both you and the waitresses and girls that worked at the club. You didn’t mind; he would let you know that you were his by squeezing your thigh with a tight grip. It was never tight enough to leave a bruise, but it always came out red and just tight enough to reassure you. 

“I’m going to go to the restroom,” you softly whispered and got up, pulling your short red dress down to cover more of your thighs as it had ridden up where you were sitting. 

Roman gave you a soft smirk, gently squeezing your hand as you placed it on his shoulder before he watched you leave to the restroom. He didn’t bother continuing to watch you as the man in front of him decided that he was going to back out on his deal. That was not something that would end nicely. 

You hadn’t even made it to the stall before someone pressed a hand to your mouth and held a knife to your neck. 

“If you make a sound, I’ll kill you,” seethed the sour voice in your ear. Your eyes wide but you gave a curt nod, wincing at the knife nicked your skin anyway. Another man came in front of you and tightly gripped onto your wrist.

“You’re coming willingly or Sionis is going to get it,” he glowered at you. You didn’t argue. You weren’t about to risk anything. The man smirked and looked around before he led you out the back of the club. You were surprised no one stopped them. But perhaps, they didn’t stop them because you had seen them before. 

_They work here. They work here._

The thought ran through your head as your face grew pale. You didn’t know what was going to happen, but it would only be a matter of time before Roman would realize that you hadn’t come back from your time in the restroom. To make matters worse, when Roman would look back at the videotapes to see what had happened to you, he would see how easily you had given in. How weak you were without him by your side. Your stomach churned at the thought and you felt like you were going to be sick. 

A black, cloth bag was suddenly forced over your head and you were put in a car. You wouldn’t know where you were going. Roman had warned you about shit like this happening. You didn’t think it would happen, but here you were. 

_Roman, I’m so sorry,_ you squeezed your eyes shut, trying to stop the tears that began to trickle from your [eye color] eyes. It wasn’t your fault that this was happening, but you could only imagine how Roman would react to you being missing.


	6. Injured Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! This chapter will be a bit graphic. Please read at your own caution.

The last thing you remembered before you woke up in the middle of an obvious torture room was being whacked upside the head for talking back to one of the men who had you in their custody. Now, with dried blood over your eyebrow making it hard to move them, you looked around the black and silver room. There wasn’t much you could make from it, other than the fact that there were many torture devices, and a lot of knives, on a table across from where the chair you were strapped into sat. 

You were only alone for another couple of minutes before a burly man and an ugly, lanky man came in together. You recognized them as the people who got you into this mess. 

You looked away almost as soon as you locked eyes with the think man. He smirked at this and came over, taking your chin in between his thumb and index finger. 

“What the hell does Roman see in you?” he snorted through his nose, his eyes narrowing at your trembling figure. “Can’t even fucking stand up for yourself. What kind of bitch show is he running?” he let out a laugh. The burly man returned a hesitant laugh. He seemed a little slow, but he was definitely under the control of the man standing in front of you. 

You clenched your jaw, not wanting him to see you cry. You couldn’t show them weakness. Not yet. 

But your wish to not show them anything soon ended as the man let go of your jaw and backhanded you. Your head jerked to the side, your eyes shooting open. He was wearing rings. He purposefully did, too. There were a couple of scratches on your soft cheek and you felt the blood welt and roll down your cheek. 

The man smirked. “Do you know who I am?” he asked. 

“No,” you croaked, taking in a deep breath before you looked up at the man. “Should I?”

He glared and his face grew dark. “Yes you should, you bitch. You’re the reason I ended up working for Sionis. Do you know how?” he asked, his hand wrapping around your throat. 

You squeezed your eyes shut, feeling him squeeze his hand around your neck, certainly about to crush your windpipe. “No,” you replied, your nails digging into the wooden arms of the chair you sat in. 

He smirked and let go of your neck, his pointer finger moving to tilt your head up to look at you. “Maybe this will remind you. I owed Sionis. You looked at him and said, ‘Why don’t you let him work for you? Let him pay off his debts?’ Even though you fucking knew I had the damn money. You knew it and you looked right at him and he said yeah, why the fuck not, because he’s a fucking dog when it comes to you, you, bitch,” he said, his fist taking a handful of your hair.

“That’s why you're mad?” you gasped in pain, squeezing your eyes shut.

“No,” he chuckled softly, jerking his fist back, forcing your head back and your eyes open to look at him. “I’m mad because Roman sent Zsasz in and cleaned out my safe. You know how much money I had in that thing? And because you decided that I would ‘work off my debts,’ they took it all?” 

“How is that my fault?” you asked, tears in your eyes. “I didn’t cause your debt. It was either you work them off or Roman would kill you!”

He laughed. “You really are fucking clueless. Do I look like I need to be scared of Roman fucking Sionis?” he asked, grabbing a small knife. Without any warning, he suddenly shoved it in your right thigh, cutting through muscles and tendons, grinning deviously as a scream escaped your lips. You let out a sob, looking at the blood that immediately flowed from the wound as the man took the knife out. He repeated the process to your other thigh, his free hand clasped around your neck. He blocked your airway, and you gasped to get a breath while you cried and screamed as he pushed the knife two more times into your thighs, on each one. Three stab wounds on each leg, three wounds total. Blood covered your legs. 

“Please, please,” you begged through your breathless voice, tears rolling down your cheeks. You finally took this time to notice that you were practically naked. You were only wearing a bra and underwear. How you didn’t notice before was a thought of the past as he suddenly drove the knife into your abdomen. You cried, and the man let go of your neck. He pulled the knife out and threw it on the floor, a smirk on his lips. 

“You know what I’d like to see?” he asked, cupping your face in his hands. It wasn’t like Roman did. This man clearly didn’t care about you. His fingernails dug into your skin, and you whimpered out of pain. He smirked at you and let go of your face, grabbing a thin butane torch. Your heart instantly dropped to the pit in your stomach. He was going to burn you. 

“Please, please stop, I don’t understand what I did to you,” you cried, your arms hurriedly pulling at the ropes around your wrists, causing rope burn, for sure. You thought you felt something wet—definitely your blood. 

“Oh, you will,” he smirked softly and moved back in front of you. However, his words were fruitless as the door suddenly kicked open. You saw no one as a bullet found its way in between the burly man’s eyes, and a second bullet quickly met with the head of the man in front of you. 

You let out a sob as he fell to the ground, dead. 

Zsasz had quickly came in, tearing his eyes from the dead bodies to the state that you were in. His face was pale but he was most definitely angry. Roman followed behind him and seen the dead men. It took him a moment before he looked over at you. He felt his heart stop at the sight of your trembling and bloody body. It only took him a minute to run over to your side, quickly untying your wrists and your legs from the ropes that bound you tightly. He never said a word as he worked to get you out of the restraints. 

As soon as your arms were free, you wrapped your arms around his neck and let out a sob. “Roman, I’m so sorry,” you cried, your hands gripping onto his suit jacket. He was tense but he hugged you back, immediately. 

“Don’t talk,” he practically ordered as he held you close, taking in a deep breath. “I thought I lost you. I—I really thought they had killed you.”


	7. Broken Girl

Two months had passed since you were tortured. Roman was always pissed with himself. You could hardly sleep at night. You were always exhausted, but every time you closed your eyes to sleep, you saw the man torturing you over and over again. 

You looked at the bathwater you sat in. You had been sitting in the tub for two hours and the water was now cold; it was no longer scalding hot like you had originally made it. Roman hadn’t bothered you the entire time. You moved over to open the drain for the tub before you slowly got up and dried your body off, looking at the thick scars on your thighs. 

Tears began to form in your eyes, and you let out a soft sob, nearly jumping when a knock sounded at the bathroom door.

“[Your name]?” Roman called out, checking up on you. 

You quickly tried to stop your tears and struggled to keep your voice steady as you spoke. “Yeah? Do you need something?” You wrapped the big, fluffy towel around your body as Roman opened the unlocked door. 

“Just checking up on you,” he softly said, looking at your tired eyes. He frowned softly and took ahold of your hand. “Come on. Let’s get you some warm clothes. You’re shivering, [Your name].” 

You kept your eyes on him for a moment. You nodded and laced your fingers with his, your other hand keeping your towel over your body. He hadn’t touched you since before that night. You didn’t want him to. You were ashamed of the scars on your body. 

Roman was a bit bothered, but he also reminded himself that it was because of him that you were kidnapped, to begin with. He led you to your shared bedroom and got out some pajamas. He came back over to you and pressed a soft kiss to your lips. You took in a surprised breath and let your eyes flutter shut. Roman tossed the pajamas onto the rug underneath you and went to move your hands from the towel that covered your body. As the towel fell, the air in your body escaped you and you felt the tears well up in your eyes. 

It had been some time since Roman had seen your body, especially your scars. He frowned deeply and slowly bent down in front of you. He looked up and locked eyes with you as he pressed a soft kiss to the scar on your stomach. He took his time going from each of the scars on your thighs as well. His hands cupped your ass as he stood back up. He pressed a soft kiss to your lips and felt how much you had calmed down. 

“I . . . Roman, I’m sorry I look this way,” you said, your hands gripping onto his shirt. 

He rose an eyebrow in response. “This is not something you should apologize for,” he simply said, pressing yet another kiss to your lips. 

You stopped him, looking up with an unreadable expression. The two of you stood still for what seemed an eternity but was really only a matter of a couple of minutes. 

“Can we just—can you just hold me?” you asked. 

He stared you down, thinking. He then nodded and kissed your forehead. “Yeah. We can.”

He helped you into the bed, forgetting the discarded clothes on the floor. He got comfortable beside of you and pulled your body into his, resting his head on top of yours. He had made sure that no one would ever hurt you again. He would make sure that everyone knew you were his and if anyone tried anything, they would pay dearly. If anyone ever made his girl feel that way again, they would never see the light of day again. 


	8. Healing Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader is found looking at herself by Roman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I apologize for the shortness of this chapter, but it's more like a branch for the final chapter. And I mean, the end of this one made me happy, so, there is also that. Thank you for all of the feedback and the kudos! I really appreciate it and I really hope all who reads this story know that they are amazing.

It took about another month of Roman practically babying you. That’s what you felt like it was. And in a way, it was true. But if he didn’t, you weren’t sure if you would be standing in the mirror, like you were today. 

You had just gotten out of the shower. Staring at yourself in the mirror probably wasn’t the best thing. But you did it anyway. You were gaining weight again. A month after everything had happened, Roman had a doctor come to evaluate you. You had dropped a significant amount of weight and now, as you stared at yourself in the mirror, you could see that you were gaining weight—a healthy amount of weight, too. The scars on your thighs were still there, but the angry red they once were had faded into a soft pink. Your fingers brushed over them and you let out a soft sigh. The nightmares didn’t keep you up anymore. It made you feel . . . well, you didn’t really know how to feel about it anymore. You just knew that you didn’t feel like you once had. 

Your head jerked to the door when you heard a man clear his throat. You were naked, standing in front of your mirror, and you felt your heart leap to your throat until you saw that it was just Roman. 

Roman smirked softly as he watched you. “What are you doing?” he softly asked as he shut the door behind him. Walking over to you, he looked at your body in the mirror. He placed a hand on your hip and pressed his front to your back. He gently took your hair in his fist and tilted your head back, pressing a soft kiss to your neck. 

A blush coated your cheeks instantaneously. 

“What are you doing?” he repeated his question again, this time with a bit more force behind his voice. 

“I’m just looking at myself,” you replied, leaning your body against his chest. 

He smirked softly and looked at your body in the mirror, as well. “Why?”

You again didn’t answer him, and he shot you a warning look. 

You pulled your hair out of his grip and turned to face him, wrapping your arms around his neck. “Roman, I—I want you to take me,” you said, the blush you had gained before only darkening. 

He smirked a bit and pressed a soft kiss to your forehead. “Are you sure about that?” he placed his hands on your hips and squeezed hard enough to leave a red mark. 

You gave a small nod. “Yes, I’m sure,” you said. 

“Jump,” he softly said, placing his hands under your thighs. You blushed as his lips pressed against yours and you did as you were told, quickly wrapping your legs around his body. He kept ahold of you and carried you over to the silken sheets that encased the king-sized bed. He slightly pulled back, pressing a soft kiss to your chin before his lips went down to your neck.

Your hands reached up to cup his cheeks and he gave you a questionable look. 

There was a moment of silence as you held onto him.

“I love you,” you said. 

His eyes widened and he just stared at you for a minute. The two of you had never exchanged those words. He seemed a bit surprised and he kept his eyes on yours before he began to speak. 

“I love you, too, [Your name].”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, again, I just wanted to say I hope everyone is being safe and practicing good hygiene and everything like that. I know times are troubling but I am always here if someone needs to reach out. Be safe and take care of yourselves.


	9. Roman's Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See the tag that says the reader has a slow descent into madness? Yeah? This is that chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no explanation

You stared at yourself in a mirror, once again. But at this moment, you smiled. You admired the black dress your curves adorned. You admired how perfectly layered your fixed hair was and you admired how well you did your make-up. The heels you wore made you slightly taller than your usual height. Those were black as well. For the first time in a while, you were going to the club with Roman and Zsasz. You were excited, to say the least. You didn’t think about the last time you had gone. You were prepared. The bedazzled clutch you held had both a dagger and a pistol with your name engraved in both, curtesy of Zsasz. 

You tucked a piece of hair behind your ear and smiled once more at yourself before you made your way to the dining room. You didn’t know if anyone would be there and you let out a relieved sigh when you realized both Zsasz and Roman were talking, ready to go. 

Roman took one looked at you and a smirk formed on his lips. He moved away from Zsasz and met you halfway, taking your face in his hands. “My, you look ravishing,” he breathed out, his teeth catching his bottom lip. 

You let out a soft giggle, blushing as he spoke. “Should we go? I’m sorry I took so long,” you apologized to the man. 

He waved his hand to stop you from talking. Zsasz messaged their driver and soon enough, you all were on your way to the bar.

* * *

You walked into the already booming club. The music was loud but not overpowering. The smell of booze was strong, and people mingled and conversed with whoever would talk and dance with them. 

Roman had his hand on your hip and Zsasz followed behind the two of you. You held onto your clutch and kept on hand gripping onto Roman’s overcoat. Not that he minded. You were grateful for that. 

You looked around the club, seeing a couple of patrons quickly retrieve their gaze. But what one of them said as you passed stuck with you. 

“That’s Roman’s girl,” said a blonde woman. You didn’t bother to look at who she was. “Don’t fuck with her. I heard Sionis fuckin’ killed the last guy who laid a hand on her.”

A soft smirk formed on your lips and you let your grip on his coat loosen. That’s right. You were Roman’s girl. 

* * *

Roman had business, like always. You sat beside him, mostly there for looks. It was fun, seeing this side of Roman. It made you feel like a Queen. Hell, you were a Queen. Roman was your King. 

“How much does she cost?” asked one of Roman’s clients. 

The others fell silent and watched as Roman stared the man down. “ _What_?”

“How much does she cost?” the man smirked, repeating his question, a bit louder than he had been before. 

You frowned, keeping your eyes on his. “I am not for sale,” you immediately spoke, staring him down in response. 

Roman’s grip on your wrist was tight. You didn’t mind; you sat on the edge of your seat, your clutch gripped in your other hand. You shook Roman’s hand off, opening your clutch. You felt yourself getting heated. No one . . . no one said shit like that. No one but Roman. Your fingers gripped onto the wooden handle of your dagger. “Yeah, right,” he snorted, “there’s no way a whore like you isn’t for sale—” he interrupted himself with a laugh. “Sionis, you’re telling me she’s with you, willingly? Man, you must have paid her big time—” 

He was insulting Roman. Not only you, but he was insulting Roman.

It took barely a second before you had stood, leaning yourself against the table. Your dagger was clasped tightly in your hand and the blade had found its way into the man’s throat. You stared at him; your breathing was uneasy. 

“I am _not_ for sale,” you repeated yourself from earlier, and quickly withdrew your knife. 

Roman’s eyes were wide as he stared at you. He brought you back from the table and sat you back down, the surprise in his eyes sparking something more. He smirked at you, taking the knife away from you so you didn’t end up stabbing anyone else. 

“That’s my girl,” he darkly chuckled, his lips quickly pressing to yours. 


End file.
